There is a DAC circuit which generates a ramp wave that is used for ramp voltage comparative A/D conversion. In a circuit having a gain control DAC that controls an output gain of the ramp wave in the DAC circuit, a gain value is frequently switched in some cases (refer to Patent Document 1).